Boys and Girlfriends
Boys and Girlfriends is the twentieth episode of the third season of LPS: Popular(only fan made), and the twentieth episode overall. It aired on April 11, 2014, and is a Cecy episode. Synopsis Karina and Savvy are back in action. Cecy is in trouble, and her friends need her help! Karina and Cecy are having a fight on popularity and Karina is using Naomi for popularity. While that is happening, Addie is wondering why Perry sill likes Naomi as a friend. Perry decided to change into a sassy, mean, and a bad girl. She started to be mean to Naomi and she is wondering what is going on. Characters Canon Characters Savannah Reed Genevieve Ryan Angelina Davis Brooklyn Hayes Rachel Rivera Alicia Hamilton Sage Bond Fandom Characters Cecilia Ramírez Karina McLiar Naomi Augustine Perry Sunray Kat Meyers Addie Tucker Soleil Marivosa Fionna Destiny James Codney Hillary Augustine Sarah Augustine Shadow Luna Shade Luna Jeremy Brown Transcript Part 1: ChillyCookie5 AT CECY'S COUSE Cecy: Girls, I can't wait until Saturday! Kat: I know! I am SO excited! Perry: And I can't wait until the prom at night! Addie: I know right! I am going to wear a pink dress! Soleil: Im wearing black! It matches my fur! Cecy: I don't care about dresses right now. Karina is back! Kat: WHAT?! Cecy: And Savvy, although may be worse. Perry: What about Naomi? We got to warn her about Karina! Addie: Don't try to Perry, she is not your friend anymore, she left our group. Why are you sill like Naomi anyway? Perry: Oh, ok? Cecy: Addie! Why could you say that! Addie: Just saying. I just not like Naomi anymore. She is stupid and I think she now hates us! Perry: You know what? Your right Addie, she can be mean. Kat: Guys! The prom! Cecy: And we need to stop Karina McLair. Cecy: Now. {Boom} {Theme Song} Part 2: PetLoverGirl Kat: Guys, THE PROM! Soleil: Ahh... Perry: Ok. Let's stop. Addie: NO! Naomi is stupid and she can't be in our group anymore, she prefers popularity instead of real friendship! Cecy: Addie, stop being mean! Addie: No. Karina is always ruining everything I like. She and Naomi can make a group called "The Idiots" Rest: STOP! Addie: Fine. *Keeps in silence* Kat: Look. I know Naomi is not here with us anymore but we have to accept it, know, what should we use! Soleil: For what? Kat: For the prom, duh. Soleil: Awwww..... Cecy: Ok, let's get ready LATER *PERRY'S HOUSE* Perry: I need to do something, now! *Boom Part 3: ChillyCookie5 Addie: Where is that girl? I need to talk to her? *Addie sees Naomi in the distance Addie: Oh HEY Naomi! *Walks up to her* Naomi: *Turning around* What, do you want, Addie. Addie: Oh, I just want to say that your hair looks stupid, and seiously? Your wearing blue? Naomi: ....Really.......You wear a blue bow......and you have the same type of hair as me... Naomi: So that means that you are insulting yourself, plus you are being a bully. Addie: I'm not a bully, YOUR the bully. Naomi: Addie, stop yelling before you hurt yourself. Addie: Shut up! Part 4: PetLoverGirl Epilogue: PetLoverGirl Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Unfinished Category:Moral Episodes